


The ulimate betrayal

by mairyleo



Series: Romantic fics [8]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: I have known Taron for years while he dated my best friend. They broke up because he cheated on her and it broke her heart. Understandingly - I'm not all nice and happy to see Taron again.I meet him a year later at work and he tells me it was all a lie. It was the other way around - she cheated on him.Taron and I become friends after that and I'm defending him. Maybe I see more in him than just a friend?Please note this is a work of fiction and in no way reality.Contains smutHaters to friends to lovers*I had to take this down*
Series: Romantic fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601989
Kudos: 22





	The ulimate betrayal

I had to delete this, because I received too many hate for it.

I'm sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of it.


End file.
